Blood, Lies, and Cold Marble
by Mor'DuTheBronyBear
Summary: Alfons has lung cancer, which proves to be fatal eventually. But he refuses to tell Edward about his illness. Needless to say, it's a nasty shock for Edward. Just a little oneshot I thought up today. Warning: character death. Pairings: HeiEd


Blood, Lies, and Cold Marble

Alfons Heiderich's body was wracked with violent coughs, blood spewing from the man's mouth. He was not well, and he knew it. He had been diagnosed with lung cancer, and he wasn't getting any better. But he wasn't concerned about himself. No, he was much more concerned about the blond man that had started out as nothing more than his roommate, but that had shifted, over time, into something much more. They were in love, and Alfons was worried that their close bond would soon be cut by death's cruel blade.

Edward Elric was unaware of his boyfriend's affliction, and Alfons planned to keep it that way. The last thing he wanted was Edward worrying over him. Edward had more important things to think about, like getting back to his little brother, who was stuck in a parallel world. Alfons still didn't know what he would do if Edward found a way to leave and be back with his brother; they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

Alfons reached over to where his handkerchief lay on the table he sat at and grabbed it, bringing it to his mouth and wiping away the little droplets of blood that had erupted from his lungs as if they were lava from a volcano. If he wasn't careful, Edward would discover his illness, and that would be the end of keeping Ed from worrying. He couldn't be mad at the other man, though. He only worried because he cared, and it made Alfons feel even more loved.

He heard the door to their apartment open, and he shoved the bloody cloth into his pocket quickly, leaning back in the dining room chair, trying to look casual.

"Hey, Ed. How was work?"

Ed walked over and kissed Al on the head; Al was grateful Ed didn't kiss his lips, or he would've tasted blood.

"Pretty good, same old stuff. How are you? Feeling better?"

Alfons had woken up feeling worse than usual; it was difficult to breathe, and he quickly ran out of breath, even doing something as small as walking around the house. Whenever that happened, he had one of his coughing fits, blood going everywhere. So, to keep his symptoms down and away from Edward, he just told Ed he felt bad and that he would stay home that day to rest a little. Edward hadn't questioned him about it. He just gave him and kiss and left.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better," Al lied. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and Edward went over to the stove to start dinner. Al hoped with every fiber of his being that Edward couldn't see through his blunt lie like he usually did. Alfons could never lie successfully to Edward, mostly because he was horrible at it. Edward always caught on to the other man's deception. But Al only did it to keep the peace.

That night, they had Alfons's favorite meal, stew, and Edward held him all night long, delivering soft kisses and affectionate words, and as the night progressed, Alfons could feel himself slipping away... 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward stood in front of his mirror, tying his tie and straightening his black tux jacket. He wished Alfons was there to help him, but he wasn't. He would never have those skilled hands tie his ties or straighten out his clothes again, or brush his hair or give him those massages he so loved that never failed to work the knots out of his shoulders again. Alfons was dead, and things would never be the same. Edward sighed and felt tears threatening to fall, but he didn't let them.

"Alfons, why did you have to leave me?" 

~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, after the funeral, and after everyone had gone home, Edward kneeled before Alfons's tombstone, which read, "Reach for the stars, and you'll always find what you're looking for." Edward and Gracia had picked out the phrase because it related to Alfons's line of work, which was rocket engineering. Edward couldn't help but notice that those words described his current situation. He couldn't keep in the tears that time as he spoke to the cold slab of marble, as if it could hear him.

"One day, I'll meet you in the stars, where you always wanted to be, and I'll never have to be without you again."

The tears came stronger as he sobbed, and he was able to choke out one last sentence before he became consumed by grief.

"Why didn't you tell me our time together would be cut short?"

**A/N: Honestly, I don't know where this idea came from. Well, I kinda do. My friend showed me a video that had a girl coughing up blood, and I was reminded of Alfons, and then I though of how much I love HeiEd. Sorry it's so sad :(**


End file.
